


Incense Burner Lullaby

by SalciaRhea



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel (House of M)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalciaRhea/pseuds/SalciaRhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were gonna die, alone in a room with crumbling walls and a bed that smelled like salt and copper but at least they were together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incense Burner Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> House of M is such a good story and if you didn't read it you really should. The Maximoff twins are such broken children that grew up too fast and with the passing of time their bones starts to crumbles and it breaks me because they deserve better, goddamn it Marvel!  
> Also I recomend listening Mary Bichner's album "Now The Spell Is Broken", one of her songs in that album inspired the title of this story.

When Pietro was a child living in Transia he never thought that was how their future lives would end up. Wanda losing control because she lost her children, his nephews. Wanda loved them so much, it reminded him of Marya so much. And when everything was finally fine with this whole life, suddenly it had to start burning, destroying anything that they held dear with it.

„They are going to kill her” this thought kept racing in his mind, they will take his sister away from him and put her down like a rabid dog. He screams and yells at his father to do something, to save her “ **SHE IS MY SISTER! YOUR DAUGHTER! AND THEY WILL KILL HER!** ” Pietro collapses on the cold floor, hanging for dear life to his father’s leg as he cries. This was wrong he wasn’t supposed to be like this, crumbling on the floor like a poorly made sandcastle, begging his father to save his sister. He is Quicksilver, he is _Pietro Django Maximoff_ he was supposed to protect her from everything that will harm her.  Magnus leaves and Wanda wakes up. He hugs her and for a second it feels like their hearts are closer. She looks tired, all the light from her eyes gone like it was never there.

“Am I coward for not killing myself? Even though I know I should?” she asks softly and he feels like he wants to cry again. This is not how it was supposed to end, they were going to be great heroes, legends that will live for centuries yet here they are in a room that smells like rust and death wondering how much time they have until the Avengers will come and take Wanda away from him and away from this world. They never had a chance, they were broken from the start by the world, by Magnus, by their own hands.

“I liked being an Avenger more that I ever said” he confessed, for a second when they were Avengers they were normal in way, they were accepted, they were loved for who they are.

“Me too. And look what I did to them. I would do anything to take it back”

That’s the moment when he realizes that she can make it all right again “You could…”

“What?” she is confused.

“You could take it back. You could…make everyone happy.”

Wanda shook her head and she lays it on Pietro’s shoulder “I can’t control it” he explains how they can do it, both of them, how everyone they loved finally can get all they wanted, how father will get what he forever dreamed of, how they can be a family and be happy again.

“If you don’t do this Wanda… if you don’t, they will kill you! And we’ll never be together ever again”

And for a second as weird and fucked up this plan sounds brings her a little hope, she will have her boys back, father will be happy and they will all be a family again she, Pietro, Lorna, Magnus and her sons. She nods and Pietro takes her to an abandoned church in Genosha with broken windows and old murals that are destroyed. They wait for the X-men and for the Avengers to come like martyrs and heroes to get her and when they do the whole world becomes white for meres seconds. A new world is born and Wanda know that this one will fall and crumble like the last one but for those few moments when her family was happy was enough for her.


End file.
